flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is The Only Level
This is the Only Level is a puzzle game where every level is the exact same, except each variant has a different gimmick that the player must figure out in order to progress to the next level-- I mean, the same level. The player plays as the blue elephant famously created by Jmtb02. The level has a simple layout: the elephant spawns on the left side; the exit pipe is on the right, blocked off by a door; in the middle of the stage is a red button that (usually) opens the door when jumped on; between all those is a series of platforms, some of which have spikes. There are 30 stages, plus an hidden infinite but unwinnable one. Links The game can be found here: * Newgrounds.com * Armorgames.com * Notdoppler.com Level Guide THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! # Arrow Keys Required: A perfectly normal level - just use the arrow keys to get to the exit. # Not Always Straightforward: The controls are reversed (left is right, right is left). # Think Before Doing: The door is open; don't jump on the button or else the door will close. # Alternate Control Scheme: The elephant can only be moved by dragging him with the mouse. # Freefloating: The gravity is greatly reduced. # A Bit Bouncy: The elephant is constantly jumping. # Dull Appearances: The elephant can't jump, but touching spikes makes him bounce really high! # Candy Stripes of Doom: Parts of the terrain are striped; touching the darker stripes kills you. # Arrow Control: The elephant follows your cursor. Click to make him jump. # Heavy Headwind Here: Wind physics constantly push you to the left. # No Returns, No Refunds: The elephant can't go left. # Stay Low: The elephant can't jump, but the door is open. # Left Right March: The elephant automatically moves to the exit, but you constantly have to tap the left and right keys to make him move. # One Leap of Faith: The elephant can only jump once. # Time to Refresh: The door won't open until you refresh the page. # Keep Hitting It: You have to hit the button 5 times. # Worried About Nothing: A normal stage, just like Stage 1. # Collapse: Every tile the elephant touches falls off the screen. # Stuttering: The elephant moves much more slowly in the air. # Do You Remember?: The entire screen is white (except the exit pipe); it's up to you to remember where everything is. # In-Between Gravitii: Parts of the terrain are striped; the lighter ones have normal gravity and the darker ones have reverse gravity. # Mime's Folly: An invisible barrier blocks off part of the path to the exit pipe. # Center Keyboarder: Use FGHT to move the elephant. # UPPERCASE: The door will only open if Caps Lock is on. # When It Feels Like It: The door opens and closes on its own. It does this once every ten seconds. # Or Is It?: The door is an illusion. You can walk right through it. # Credits Page: The door won't open until you look at the credits page. # Oh-ho, So Close!: The screen is zoomed in on the elephant. # Closing Shop: When you hit the button, the door only stays open for 2 seconds. # No Sweat: The level goes dark once you hit the button. See Also * This is the Only Level Too: Plays similarly to the first game, featuring a whole new level complete with its own set of permutations! * This is the Only Level 3: Yet another new level, this time with more complex mechanics. * This is the Only Level 4: Also plays similarly to the first game, except this one stars a Green Walrus instead. * Achievement Unlocked: Instead of completing many iterations of the same level, the goal is to earn every achievement within the confines of a single room. * Achievement Unlocked 2: Contains a whole new slew of achievements to unlock! * Achievement Unlocked 3: A more involved game that has the player navigate a gigantic maze-like level to earn achievements in order to find a way back home. Category:Kongregate Category:Puzzle Category:Notdoppler Category:Armor Games Category:Platformers